Pleasure in the Job
by Mizz TK
Summary: FFIII. Drabbles on the various jobs, the men and women who fill them, and the situations that arise as a result. Rating will probably change; sexual themes, swearing, violence are guaranteed.
1. Ponytail x Ninja

'Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work.' -- _Aristotle_

**Ponytail**_  
Ninja_  
Luneth x Refia's ponytail. Rated T for one swear word, a few sexual references.

**AN:** It could be argued that _Luneth_ having a_ ponytail fetish_ is just an extreme form of narcissism! :D I got this idea and it wouldn't go away. Enjoy, more will follow.  
**Disclaimer: **Completely forgot to mention when I first uploaded this; I own nothing to do with FFIII, aside from the words on this page.

* * *

He stumbles upon her as she's pulling the left thigh-high boot over her beige-clad leg, and as she stands up and shakes her fringe out of her eyes he realises it looks terribly like he's staring. But he _cannot_ avert his eyes, even if it means a beating is imminent. It's not the leg, not even really anything near that part of the body. No, the body is not important. Nothing special. It's that _ponytail_. Luneth - who usually prides himself on always having a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, never letting his enemy fluster him - tries to swallow, and his tongue is glued to the roof of his mouth.

She gives him a quiet, knowing look. "Let me guess," she begins, planting one gloved hand firmly on her hip. "Too scantily clad? I'll bring disgrace to the name of the Warriors of Light? Honestly, Luneth. You get to be more like Ingus every day. I swear, next you'll be donning a full suit of armour and speaking in 'ye's and 'thee's." She holds the glare for as long as she can before her face collapses in to a grin. "And besides, that Thief outfit I had way back when was _much_ worse. What'd you want?"

_I can't remember_, he almost blurts. But, instead, ignoring his overpower urge to run - _run!_ - from the only person left alive who still scares him shitless, he shakes his head wordlessly, which perhaps just makes him look like an even bigger idiot. He still can't meet her eyes. Can't get his line of sight any lower than the mop of fire on her head.

Refia just laughs, and moves for the entrance to the tent, sliding past him nimbly. Her breasts - they may not be much, but they're enough - press surreptitiously against him as she turns, but Luneth thinks this probably isn't important; as it bobs past, he brushes his fingers ever so gently against the ponytail and prays that Refia doesn't feel it, and administer that long overdue beating.

She doesn't. _So this is what they mean_, he thinks, _when they say_ _'secret kink'_. So secret, not even _you_ know about it, until it comes up and slaps you in the face.

And, for that fraction of a moment, he is in Heaven.


	2. I'll Be Brave For You x Monk

'Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work.' – _Aristotle_

**I'll Be Brave For You**_  
Monk_  
Rated R for anyone, anywh - Nah, not really. Rated G. That's right, there's absolutely nothing offensive in this one!

**AN:** Gaaaah! I was halfway through the Dragoon story when I lost it. :[ So I wrote this to calm down. Dragoon will probably be next, if I can steel myself to rewrite it. QQ  
**Disclaimer:** As before, I own precisely nothing to do with FFIII except the writing you see before you (though I do so wish I did).

* * *

Refia thinks Arc looks terribly cute in his little green coat – too cute to be strong, to be _central _to them – dashing back and forward through the camp, sorting and calling and tripping over tree roots and crying when he hits his head too hard off the ground. She would drop everything and rush to him, scooping him in to her arms and kissing his forehead and healing his wounds with a swish of her fingers and murmuring "It's OK baby, it's OK; it'll be fine in a second… Don't cry, sweetheart."

And Arc smiles bravely at her, and it does her heart good when he gets up and resumes his scooting about. Refia can't keep her eyes off him; she's constantly worried, even though she knows that mostly, he can look after himself. She's not sure, but there seems to be a motherly streak in her – something that wants to, maybe even _needs to_ cuddle and reassure – and neither Ingus nor Luneth are any good for that, one being too constant and the other too… male.

There's a part of her that hopes that this Arc will never cease. She wants to always have someone to hold on to. Someone to give her a purpose, even if that purpose is entirely selfish. And she's _not_ ashamed of this; as a White Mage, she spends the entire day _giving_. It shouldn't be too much to ask that she be allowed to _take_, once in a while, especially when what she was taking was so passive…

So when Arc emerges from his tent in a sky blue Monk's gi and announces that he's taking off, going somewhere to train – to make himself stronger – Refia's heart leaps in to her mouth. _Don't go, _she wants to call, _don't go, Arc. I need you the way you are._ But as he passes through the trees and that flash of blue vanishes in to the darkness, she lets him leave, because it will look odd if she doesn't.

And it's only after a few minutes have passed that she follows, tracking him like prey, and huddles in the trees by his training place, watching. She sees him twisting, running up trees and throwing kicks in to the air and she realises, all of a sudden, how long it has been since Arc last needed her to hold him. Since he last cried.

He falls, skinning his elbow, and cringes. _He_ does not cry, but Refia can feel the tears rising in _her_ eyes. And she smiles, and decides that if he's found himself – if he no longer needs her – then that's probably for the best. She returns to camp, and retires to her tent without a word to Luneth when he asks where she's been. Not even to Ingus when he comes to her quietly and asks _what's wrong_, and all she can do is shake her head and shrug; he wouldn't understand.

She manages to hold back from crying until Arc appears in his gi, some half an hour later, and produces his skinned elbow, smiling bravely.


End file.
